apocalipsis
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Hambruna muerte codicia y caos los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis mencionados en la biblia santa llegaran a la cuidad de Odaiba para sembrar caos y desdicha la única persona que puede detenerlos y acosta de su vida es Takeru Takaishi capi 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

"**Apocalipsis"**

Resumen: Hambruna muerte codicia y caos los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis mencionados en la biblia santa llegaran a la cuidad de Odaiba para sembrar caos y desdicha la única persona que puede detenerlos y acosta de su vida es Takeru Takaishi

Parejas: takari michi sorato e insinuaciones daiken

**Capitulo 1: Introducción al problema**

Escuela secundaria de Odaiba

Hora de recreo partido de baskett ball

Gradas del gimnasio

-primer partido de temporada-dijo Sora

-si y mi hermanito va a acabar con todos-dijo Matt orgulloso

-no se olviden que Daisuke también está en el equipo-dijeron Ken y Jun

Hubo sonido de grillos

-¿va a jugar? Yo pensé que no-dijo Izzy

-¿lo dices por lo de su rodilla?-pregunta Jun

-si-dijo Matt

-¡ya va a empezar!-dijo Ken algo emocionado

-¿te emociona ver jugando a Daisuke?-pregunta Jolei

-no solo es que se me hace un muy buen jugador-dijo Ken tratando de que nadie notara porque había dicho eso

Los 2 equipos salen, se enfrentan al equipo de la secundaria de Shibuya

-¡bien que comience el juego!-grito Daisuke muy emocionado de ver a Ken entre las gradas

-creo que todos vinieron-dijo Tk volteando hacia las gradas

El silbato suena y el partido empieza durante el primer tiempo ambos equipos estaban reñidos pero antes de que acabara Tk empezó a escuchar unas voces extrañas en su cabeza.

"el apocalipsis esta cerca, ayúdanos a detenerlo, eres el único que nos puede salvar"

Las voces no dejaban de repetir lo mismo y eso ocasiono que se mareara un poco

Y perdiera el equilibrio cuando iba a encestar cayendo redondito al piso

-¡tk!-gritaron Kari y Matt este último se levanta para ir a auxiliar a Tk pero el entrenador lo detiene

-quédese ahí-dijo el entrenador con mirada dura

-¡es mi hermano!-grito Matt

Daisuke y los demás compañeros se acercan a ayudarlo pero el castaño voltea hacia la persona que estaba más cerca de Tk y se acerca a el

-¿Qué le hiciste?-todo furioso Daisuke y Ken se mostro sorprendido porque nunca antes había visto esa actitud en Daisuke

-¿pero que está pasando?-pregunta Izzy

-no lo sé-responde Tai

-hay que ir a ver-dijo Mimi y ven que Matt regresa

-¿y?-pregunta Kai preocupada

-el entrenador no me dejo pasar-dijo Matt todo furisoso

Una camilla llega y se llevan a Tk a la enfermería seguido del entrenador 5 minutos después entra el director de la escuela

-debido a un accidente que hubo el partido se suspenderá hasta nuevo aviso-dijo el director todos suspiran

Matt estaba en la enfermería acompañado de Sora

-¿Qué habrá pasado con el juego?-pregunta Sora

-al diablo con el juego-dijo Matt molesto

-se suspendió-dijo Tai llegando

-al menos no lo obligaran jugar en ese estado-dijo Matt

-no creo que sean capas-dijo Daisuke

La enfermera sale

-¿familar de Tk?-pregunta la enfermera

-soy su hermano-dijo Matt

-soy su novia-dijo Kari

Todos la voltean a ver

-¿disculpa?-dijo Daisuke impresionado

-si somos novios desde hace 2 semanas-explico la castaña

-por eso se veían tanto-dijo Tai

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: "la llamada"**

Todos la voltean a ver

-¿disculpa?-dijo Daisuke impresionado

-si somos novios desde hace 2 semanas-explico la castaña

-por eso se veían tanto-dijo Tai

-ha ha ha si algo as-dijo Kari algo nerviosa por la actitud que vaya a tomar Daisuke

-¿Por qué me miran así?-pregunta Daisuke

-porque creí que te ibas a poner como loco-dijo Jolei

-naaa-dijo Daisuke recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de todos

-a lo que venimos-dijo Matt entrando con la enfermera

-tienes muchas cosas que explicar-dijo Tai

-hay hermano-dijo Kari

Adentro

-el estará bien en unas horas recobrara el conocimiento, tengo que dejarlo porque hay trabajo-dijo la enfermera-cualquier cosa avíseme-

Afuera

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-pregunta Mimi

-no lo sé-responde Izzy

-de seguro no se trata de nada grave -dijo Joe tratando de calmar el ambiente

=Hubo unos minutos de silencio= {matt sale del consultorio}

-¿y bien?-preguntan todos a coro

-el está bien en unas horas recuperara el conocimiento-dijo Matt

Kari se levanta y entra al cuarto

**En el inframundo **

Como unos 4 encapuchados con gabardinas negras y su cara tapada estaban alrededor de una fogata

-ya se está enterando de su misión-dijo uno de los encapuchados con voz áspera

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunta otro con temor en su voz

-hay que hacer algo antes de que los superiores entren en acción y lo protejan-

-¿a quién mandamos?-

-¡llamen a balthazar!-grito uno de ellos

-¿a Balthazar?-pregunta uno de ellos

-podrían matarlo-

-esa es la idea-

**Con los superiores **

-creo que la triada ya se entero de nuestro plan de poner nuestras esperanzas en un simple mortal-dijo un superior de piel blanca y cabello rubio chino

-si pero el problema aquí es que no es un simple mortal es el elegido de la esperanza-dijo otro superior

-si-

-¿empezamos a protegerlo?

-obviamente- dijo otro superior

-si ¿a quién mandamos?-

-traigan a Whyatt el hijo de leo que empiece su trabajo-dijo el líder de los superiores

**De vuelta al inframundo**

Balthazar iba llegando donde estaban los líderes de la triada

-¿me necesitan en algo señor?-pregunta el demonio

-si-hizo una pausa y camina hacia donde estaba Balthazar-te asignare una misión muy importante tendrás que asesinar a una de las personas que nos impiden dominar el mundo

-¿a las embrujadas?-

-no esa es otra historia, me refiero al mayor de los peligros su nombre es Takeru Takaishi-

-acepto la misión mi señor-

-ahora ¡vete!-

En la enfermería de la escuela

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Kari viendo a despertar a Tk

-algo mareado-dijo tk intentanto levantarse-¿Dónde están los demás?

-afuera, tuve que decir lo nuestro-

-tarde o temprano se iban a enterar-comento Tk con una sonrisa

-si-hizo una pausa-lo raro es que Daisuke no se puso histérico

-eso si es raro

Se escucha una explosión a la cercanía de la escuela

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Izzy

-¡Vamos!-dijo Tai

Continuara

¿Quienes son la triada?

¿Cómo contraatacaran los superiores?

¿Qué será esa explosión?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo llamado "la acción empieza"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "la acción empieza"**

Se escucha una explosión a la cercanía de la escuela

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Izzy

-¡Vamos!-dijo Tai

-yo también voy-dijo Tk levantado y su brazo pasa alrededor del cuello de Kari como apoyo

-no te quedas-dijo Matt

-hermano-dijo Tk

-deja que venga-dijo Tai

-de acuerdo-

Todos caminan hacia donde se oyó la explosión

Con los superiores un mensajero llega con toda prisa

-señor señor, ¡ah ocurrido una desgracia!-grito el mensajero

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el jefe de los superiores

-¡la triada a comenzado a atacar la cuidad!_

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve con Whyatt e informare de su misión!-grito el jefe

-si-responde el mensajero

-no podemos dejar que la esperanza desaparezca-pensaba el superior el mensajero va con whyatt

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta el castaño sorprendido

-¡tienes una misión y empieza ahora!-

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta Whyatt

-protege a Takeru Takaishi-lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia donde está ocurriendo el accidente

Antes de llegar Tai se detiene

-¿Qué pasa si son los digimons nuevamente?-pregunta Tai

-que dios nos ayude-dijo Ken y todos sudan gotita

-nos las arreglaremos-dijo Izzy

-todo tiene solución-dijo Mimi

Siguen su camino y cuando llegan no ven digimons si no un mortal demonio su piel era roja como la sangre y unos profundos ojos negros

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Tai

-Balthazar-dijo el demonio

-¿eres un rey mago?-pregunta Mimi

-¡no idiotas!-dijo el demonio-¡soy un mortal demonio que ha venido a acabar con este mundo!

-no te lo permitiremos-dijo Tk

-tu rostro-pensó Balthazar

-¿Por qué lo miras así?-pregunta Matt

-¡te matare!-grita el red demon y lanza una esfera de energía y Tk empuja a Kai y el solo recibe el impacto

-¡tk!-grito Matt

-¿Cómo vamos a vencerlo?-pregunta Sora

Con los superiores

-ya empezaron-dijo uno de ellos viendo la esfera gigante en el centro de la sala

-que whyatt se de prisa-dijo el otro superior

Con wyhatt y el mensajero

-¿el chico es bonito?-pregunta wyhatt

-si es bonito pero ¡apúrate! Que dependemos de él!-grito el mensajero

Con los muchachos

-¿Por qué me quieres matar?-pregunta Tk adolorido

-eres un peligro para nosotros-dijo el demonio lanzándole otra esfera de energía y logro esquivarla

El mensajero con Whyatt llegan al lugar de los ecos el mensajero se espanta al ver a Tk en el suelo y con heridas algo graves

-¡ve protégelo!-empuja a Whyatt

-¡de esta no te escapas!-lanza otra esfera de energía y Whyatt logro orbitar y llega pero no logro escapar antes de la explosión y queda enzima del rubio

-¡Tk!-grito Kari

Balthazar logra reconocer a la otra persona que estaba encima del rubio el chico se levanta

-quien te matara ¡Seré yo!-grito Whyatt lanzándose al ataque

-¡si!-grito el mensajero

-¿Quién es él?-pregunta Mimi

-se ve que está de nuestro lado-dijo Matt

-¿Por qué lo supones?-pregunta Sora

-protegió a mi hermano-dijo Matt

El mensajero se acerca a los chicos

-¿tu quien eres?-

-mensajero de los superiores-el responde con una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿su qué?-pregunta Tai

-superiores, es una larga historia-

-cuéntala- exigió Matt

-esperen a que la batalla termine y con gusto les contare la historia-

-¿Por qué quieren matar a mi hermano-pregunta matt

-el es el único que nos puede salvar-dijo el mensajero

-¿salvar de qué?-pregunta Ken

-de la oscuridad, de la triada, de los reyes supremos del inframundo-dice el mensajero

-¿Qué coño?-dice Matt confundido

Oyen una explosión y voltean su vista hacia donde estaba la pelea ven al red demon con respiración agitada whyatt leísta dando problemas

-¡me largo! No esperaba que los superiores interfirieran tan pronto!-desaparece y Whyatt cae exhausto en el piso los chicos se acercan a ambos

-¡Tk!-grito Kari

-¡a un hospital!-grito Matt

-yo puedo curarlo solo tengo que reponer energías- wyatt también se desmaya

Continuara


End file.
